The invention relates to a device for mounting a head support on a head disc of a magnetic-tape apparatus, which head support carries a magnetic head at its front.
A device of the type defined in the opening paragraph is known, for example from DE-OS 41 10 589 or from the BTS leaflet "DCR 100 Digitale 4:2:2 MAZ". This leaflet shows a scanner for a magnetic video recording apparatus comprising a head disc which is rotatable between two stationary drums. The head disc carries plate-shaped head supports which at their outer radial ends each carry a magnetic head and which at their inner radial ends are secured to the head disc via a washer and a screw. By means of a set-screw each head support can be bent to adjust it to the nominal dimension of the magnetic head. The magnetic heads serve for recording on or reading a magnet tape cooperating with the scanner.
The continually decreasing width of magnetic-tape tracks in magnetic tape apparatus coming to market requires ever tighter tolerances of the head positions on the head disc of the scanner. Centrifugal forces, environmental influences (temperature, shocks, vibrations), forces produced by the magnetic tape and internal stresses in the head supports affect the fine adjustment of the magnetic-head positions and often lead to impermissible deviations.